Edward and Bella  Until the end
by honeygurl318
Summary: Jacob and Charlie try to break up Bella and Edward. Find out what happens! Not good at previews My first fanfiction! Please read and review! Rated  M for what MIGHT happen later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE or any of Stephenie's Characters**

I was reading Eclipse again this morning. Trying to figure out where **My** story would take place.  
I have decided...it would take place, in...(are you ready for this?)  
It takes place right after Charlie ungrounds Bella. (Sorry for those who haven't read _Eclipse!_)  
Sorry, I know I'm taking like...forever to update, I've been so busy.School starts in two days...I get tooo lazy because the weatheris so hot.  
Okay, so here's chapter 1. I really hope you guys like it! ENJOY! Read and review:D

I know that the point of views are confusing! SORRY! But, Bella's point of view starts off where we left off.

* * *

_Bella's point of veiw_  
"Bella - Charlie sighed - I've decided to let you ungrounded. For a teenager, your pretty easy to deal with," Charlie started. 

Translation - Oh Bella, you don't whine a lot. I thought in my head.

"Really? I can go?" I said in disbelief. I thought that I would've been ungrounded when highschool ended.

"Yes, but I do have conditions," Charlie noted slowly. I nodded my head telling him to continue. "Bella, I don't think it's fair to give up all of your friends for your boyfriend." Charlie said chockingn on the word, 'boyfriend'. _(Yes, I did get part of the lines from the book. I couldn't quote it though because it's way to hot to get the book in the car, so sorry!)_

"Dad, I didn't give up **ANY** of my friends," I pointed out cringing while Jake's note went through my head. _(Yes, there was a note. Sorry again for those non-eclipse readers!)_

"What I mean is...you barely hang out with Jake anymore. Don't you miss him?" he spoke slowly.

I missed him. Yes, I did. But...he's the one who I'm not allowed to contact, I thought in my head. "Of course, Dad, I missed him. But, he and Edward...they just...don't get along." I noted trying to not reveal anything. I sat down as Charlie continued.

"Is that all you ever do? Bells, don't you think of yourself anymore? Are you always thinking of Edward? - he ran his fingers through his hair - Honey, Edward left you - I cringed as the memory came and hit me - Jake, well he helped you get through this...Don't you think you owe him? He's hurting right now...Bell's he needs you," Charlie said. _(Sorry, that went a little too far I know. xD )_

I sighed. "Fine dad, if it makes you any happier...I'll try to find balance," I said, trying to find a way to dodge this subject before Edward could come and distract me.

Charlie grinned. "Thanks Bells, your a good kid." He said as we finished the conversation.

We ate the rest of our dinner silently and after I cleared the table and washed the dishes I rushed to my room. I gasped when I entered. I know that I should be used to Edward's beauty by now, but I'm not. Still amazed, he dazzled me with his golden eyes.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT ALL. I HAVE TO GO LOOK FOR A BACKPACK, WILL FINISH THIS LATER. STAY TUNED!!! The chapter will probably be up tonight!!**

* * *

"Hello there loves," Edward said opening his arms. I couldn't resist him at **all**. I gladly jumped into his arms and he gladly wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands around my waist. I adjusted myself, putting my hands behind his neck. I kissed him gently and to my surprise the kiss got deeper and he held me tighter. I knew that I had exactly 3 seconds until he pushed me away. I pushed up to his cold chest enjoying the kiss. 

1...

2...

3...

He pushed me away and sighed.

"Oh Bella..." he said slowly, shaking his head. His grip on me got tighter as he pulled me closer. He placed me on my bed and layed down next to me. I snuggled up to his stone cold chest. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my forhead. "Goodnight Bella," he said. He began to humm my lullaby. I went to sleep in my angel's arms, snuggling closer and closer. When I woke up Edward's arms were still wrapped around me but I noticed that his bronze colerd hair was smoothed back, and he had changed into a light blue t-shirt.

"YOU LEFT ME!?" I shrieked. Edward chuckled.

"For a couple seconds. So, what are we gonna do today?" he asked pulling me out of bed and onto his lap. I shrugged.

"Well, it's not too sunny outside, where do you wanna go? Don't wanna keep you in my room all day you know." I pointed out. He grinned.

"Who says I wouldn't wanna stay with you in bed?" he replied teasingly. Edward kissed my cheek making me blush, he smiled deviously. "You know, you haven't gone to my house in a while. Esme has missed you a lot." Edward said. I got up from his lap and he frowned.

"Sure. Just give me a human moment," I said holding up a finger. He pouted and scooped me into his arms once more making my heart beat faster.

"You don't need a human moment, your perfect." He said, purring. He inhaled my scent and kissed my neck, making me giggle.

"Hehe. Not everybody might think that," I said pointing it out. He pouted but nodded his head. I jumped up and took my toiletries and my clothes for the day. I went inside the bathroom and washed my face. I stripped down and put on a gray bra and a matching gray panty. I put on a light green tank top and white abercrombie capris that Alice bought me from our last shopping spree. I tried to fix my hair but gave up and just left it down. As I walked into the room, my heart skipped a beat as I saw him on my bed with his open arms. His crooked smile came up when I walked back into the room.

* * *

_Edward's point of view  
_My angel. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe she was all mine. I held her tight in my arms while she snuggled closer to my chest. She looked so adorable when she was sleeping. I kissed her nose and she blushed. How cute, I thought. She mumbled and I thoguht she had woken up.

"Mmmm...Edward," she said smiling deviously. Hm. I wonder what she was dreaming about. "I love you." she said smugly. If I had a heart it would've skipped a beat. I grinned and held her tighter.

"I love you to. Yes, I do...forever my sweet angel." I said as I kissed her sweet and tasty lips softly. I can't believe she didn't wake up.

* * *

_Bella's point of view  
_"Welcome back loves," He said still smiling. In a flash he was right beside me and hugging me. "I would've made you breakfast but...I don't know how to cook," he admitted. I was sure if he was human, he would've blushed. I smiled and reassured him it was okay.

After I made my breakfast he took my dishes and washed them for me. "Why thank you kind sir," I said giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and carried me to the couch in the living room. "Now, let's go see the amazing, 'Cullen house'!" I said grinning ecstatically.

* * *

That was the end of this chapter.

I'm working on the next chapter so yeah, PLEASE REVIEW.

Sorry, my updates won't be as often because of school, but I will update frequently:D

HAPPY LABOR DAY EVERYBODY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I've userd so far. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Author's **

**Note: Sorry, If you've been tuning in. I finally have the second chapter up! I'm also making a new story that I've just spilled out my creativeness. The first chapter was long so I'm still kind of typing it.**

**Anyways, story time. **

* * *

Bella's point of view 

I sighed as we came into view with his house. Edward looked at me concerned at why I sighed. "What's wrong loves?" he asked soothing me. I felt nervous. I wonder why. I mean...I've seen them a bunch of times. He rubbed my shoulders calming me.

"Nothing, I just well...I haven't been here in a while...that's probably why I'm like this," I awknoledged. (spelled wrong) He grinned and gave me the, 'It's going to be all right', look. I unbuckled my seatbelt and of course in a flash Edward was there opening my door. "Always the gentleman," I teased, taking his hand and boosting myself out of the car.

"Of course," he teased back, pressing his lips softly onto mine. In about one quick second Esme and Carlisle were around me each giving me hugs. They reminded me of my parents so much. I smelled them. Oh, what a sweet scent.

"Bella!" Esme said, squeezing me lightly. "Long time no see!" She said, calmly but in a excited way. I grinned, I felt so welcome here.

"I know," I said. I couldn't help but smile back. I caught a glimpse of Edward smiling, I could tell he was glad how great we all got along. In another second Edward and I were alone again. "So...where is everybody?" I asked, wondering where Alice and Emmet might be.

"I think they went hunting." Edward said looking around. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's where they went." It was silent for a couple of seconds.

"So...what are we doing today?" I asked slowly. I looked at his face and he stared into mine.

"Hm...I think...It's time to go to our meadow." he said after a couple of minutes. I smiled. I liked that idea.

When we reached the outside of the forest he took my hand and pulled me onto his back. I groaned. I knew what was happening. Time to run. I snuggled my head into his neck as we blasted off. We got there in 10 seconds. Fortunately, I felt fine. He chuckled as I sat down on the grass. He sat down next to me his bronze hair ruffling around in the wind. It was calm and quiet. Peaceful.

"So..." I said staring off into the clearing. "Have you thought about changing me?" I asked slowly. I knew that he was touchy on this one. He froze as we got to this topic. He stared at my face which I hope was blank.

"Yes, I have. You know that I would love to. Just first marry me?" he stated sighing. I stared at him in horror. He looked at my face and sighed. "Take it or leave it Bella, I'm here to make you happy and I wanna marry you before any big deciscions." he said slowly waiting for my reaction.

* * *

**Yes folks, this is the end of this chapter I had a writer's block. haha just kidding. My friends were bothering me. I'm typing the next chapter already. Halfway done: of the next chapter..not the story. xD**


End file.
